The Monsters are Hiking
by jordankb21
Summary: A different ending to the Dexter series finale. Do not read if you haven't watched the last episode.


Dexter sat at the table in his empty Astoria home. V.O. "Not long ago my future was so bright, so promising, I had Hannah, I had Harrison, I had Deb…" Deb, to hear her voice pained Dexter immensely, it was his fault she was dead. It was his fault anyone close to him was dead. He was a monster, he had to do this, stay away from those he truly loved to protect them. Miles away, Hannah was opening her flower shop in Buenos Aries. She had changed her mind of living on a farm, plus growing and selling orchids reminded her of her love, Dexter. Harrison sat on the floor and colored, he was adjusting to his new life. He still would ask where his Dad was. Hannah always told him that he was still sorting things out in Miami and would be with them soon. She knew he had died in Hurricane Laura, but she did still manage to hold a glimmer of hope that he was still out there. "Why was he out in the Hurricane? Why would he leave Harrison? Leave me?" Hannah had asked herself these same questions over and over again. She cried herself to sleep after tucking Harrison in. Back in Miami, everyone was cleaning up from Hurricane Laura. Batista was facing the same demons as when Maria had died. Should he quit the force? He lost everyone close to him at the station. But, he had too much to do before he could think of that. He had to explain why Dexter went to the jail to perform a GSR test on Saxon. Quinn watched the tape over and over again. He had always known something was off about Dexter. He seemed so calm while killing Saxon. After Dexter was gone the number of unsolved disappearances decreased. This didn't take the world's greatest detective to figure out. Quinn slowly began to piece together that Dexter was the Bay Harbor Butcher. Although he killed, he did it for the right reasons. Was that really all that bad? Back in Astoria the rain began to fall. Dexter climbed into the cab of his semi and drove to work. He could not get Hannah or Harrison off of his mind. Deb did tell him that he was a good big brother. But, how could a good big brother ever let his little sister die? He was responsible. "You were meant to be happy so you need to go be happy." Deb? Dexter could hear her voice. "Dexter, I told you it was not your fault, you do deserve to be happy, I know Hannah and Harrison can do that. Plus you told me we would go hiking in fucking Argentina." "But Deb, I am the reason…" "Shut up Dex, you need to shut the fuck up. You are not the reason I died, or dad, or Dr. Vogel. We all died because it was our time. We died because of our decisions. You have punished yourself in this god damn fucking hell hole long enough Dexter." Dexter had not needed Harry anymore, but he did need Deb. Would Deb be there for him? Would she be the good that he needed?

American flight 2367 to Buenos Aires, last call for boarding.

"Deb, should I really be doing this."

"Dexter, shut the fuck up and get on that plane, your life is waiting for you. Not this shitty lumberjack life."

Dexter had boarded the plane and couldn't wait to see Harrison, to hold and kiss him, and to see Hannah, his true love, the one who could accept him for who he was. Was? Was the Dark Passenger gone? Dexter had not felt the need to kill since leaving Saxon on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Was Dexter really changed?

The plane finally landed, Dexter didn't know exactly how he would find Hannah. But, he had stalked people who were much harder to find. Hannah had no reason to hide here. He started by looking up her cover identity, Claire. Nothing there, he then tried Hannah McKay, no luck. "Dexter, do you really need me to walk you through this you fucking dumbass?" "You have no idea how much I have missed your terrible mouth Deb." "Look up fucking Hannah Morgan." Sure enough, Dexter found a Hannah Morgan. She was running a flower shop downtown. He walked to the shop, stood there, terrified to enter. What would he say? What would Hannah do?

He swallowed, and entered the store. Hannah. He had longed to see her face for so long and there it finally was, she was looking down and on the phone. "I'll be right with you." Dexter browsed around the store, he found a white orchid with red, it looked like blood splatters. He grabbed it and walked up to the counter. As he set it down, Hannah's eye's met his. "Dexter?" Yes, he said. She jumped up and smacked him across the face. "I thought you were dead, I missed you so much…" "Why would you do that do me?" "Hannah, everyone I have ever loved has been destroyed by me. I wanted you and Harrison to live a happy life, away from me, away from the monster." "Dexter, you are not a monster, even Deb always talked about how great of a big brother you are." "Hannah, Deb is dead." "But she is with you Dexter, she will always be with you. She wants you happy."

"Daddy!" Harrison had heard them from the other room and came running in. "Buddy, remember what I told you?" "That you love me?" "Yes, Harrison, absolutely."

"Let's get out of here and you can see our home Dex." Dexter followed Hannah and Harrison out of the store. They got into a car and drove for a few minutes. No one said a word. Everyone just enjoyed this moment. They drove up into the mountains and finally stopped at a home overlooking the city. "Come on Dex." "Yeah, come on Dad." They went into the house and sat on the couch together. "Is this what a normal family does? Am I capable of this?" After Harrison fell asleep, Dexter and Hannah made love. It was amazing. Dexter was with his soul mate, with the person he needed to be with for the rest of his life. With her he didn't need his dark passenger. As him and Hannah lay there after making love he turned to her. "We should go hiking tomorrow." The monsters were there in the absence of light, those days were gone…


End file.
